


Cliffsides and Flights

by BBWoulfC (Raydara12)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Dragons, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Viking AU, betrothal, draconic traits, viking life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/BBWoulfC
Summary: It’s Vikings with dragons and shenanigans. Follow Luka and Marinette as they grow up, learn from life, build their relationship, and becoming future chief and chieftess of their tribes.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. He was Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say the idea of Luka in tattooed and speaking Scottish in random moments drive this au into place. Gotta thank my fellow Lukanette friends for that lol. A lot of these will be random moments throughout their relationship, but I'm hoping to try and keep it within a proper timeline/plotline. We'll see. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update: I’m actually rewriting this chapter to give you all a better quality fic. Advice, don’t finish and deem it worthy enough to post when lacking on few hours of sleep.

Viking Life was a mixture of many things. Expand, learn, fight, trade, dragon training, etc, the list goes on. Though, when it came to the Anarky tribe, chaos and fun were one important motto when it came to being a viking.

For the Stone-Couffaine clan, they believed chaos and fun allowed a viking to reach their full and true potential. At least, that’s what Jagged and Anarka, the chief and chieftess, believe. It’s what allowed the Anarky tribe to rule over areas of Sratha Cluade in Scotland and Ulaid in Ireland for so long. They were fair and just but tended to focus more on kindness and fun, with a bit of chaos of course.

And though they were a bit chaotic, they had good allies. One of those allies they were closest to is the Cruthachadh tribe; ruled by the humble and kind Tom and Sabine of the Dupain-Cheng clan. Together, they helped each other strive with trade and goods which only strengthened their alliance.

This eventually led to the day that house Dupain-Cheng and house Stone-Couffaine decided to sign a contract of union with a marriage between their eldest children, believing they’d be a good match for one another and lead both tribes, once united, to years of prosperous reign. Now, at the age of twelve, Luka, heir of the Anarky tribe, was betrothed to the heir of Cruthachadh’s heir, Marinette.

With the weight of the betrothal and upcoming visit from Marinette approaching, Luka was growing nervous and anxious. He never gets the chance to meet Marinette as often as most betrothed or even friends would, and that made it difficult when your betrothed lived a couple day’s trip by boat away or a day’s flight by dragon on a separate island.

Would they be considered friends when they hardly see each other? Does Marinette even consider themselves friends?

Luka sighed from the whirlwind of questions and worries. Sitting at the dining table, he dropped his head on the heavy wooden tabletop and let out a grown.

“What’s got you all mopey?” he heard his sister quietly ask as she entered the dining and kitchen space.

“Just thinking about Marinette and our betrothal.”

“Oh, that again. Then I’m gonna leave and go hang out with Alix and Kim. Have fun sulking.”

“Love you too, Jules,” he called out as Juleka left the house.

Luka let out another sigh. He really wanted to make this relationship work. But now that Juleka ditched him, he had no one else home to talk about gift ideas. And that was the nervous part of figuring out a gift, what kinds of things does Marinette like? Does she like jewelry? Weapons? Crafts?

Where was someone when he needed it?

The front door to their home burst open with force as he heard someone enter the domain.

_ ‘I take that back.’ _

“Eh, my boy!”

Pushing his head up, Luka greeted his father with a small smile.

Seeing his son’s dull expression, Jagged walked over and sat across from his son, his winged crimson pit drake hybrid, Fang, followed close behind. Luka gave a small chuckle seeing the large dragon stopping beside his father, lay down, and curl up. Fang might look like a terrifying beast, but that dragon was nothing but an oversized puppy with how his father spoiled him. Well, until someone threatening came along, then that puppy side was gone.

“What’s got ya so blue, son?” Jagged’s brows furrowed, “Is...is dis ‘bout the betrothal?”

Luka huffed, “Yea. I’m...I’m worried about screwing this up and ruining my chances making Marinette happy.”

A smile stretched across Jagged’s face, feeling guilty for his son’s turmoil.

“I’m sorry, lad. Yer mother ‘nd I didn’t mean fer dis betrothal ta get ya worked up. We all just thought da two o’ve ya would be great fer each other.” 

“It’s alright, dad. I really like Marinette, don’t worry. I just don’t want her to regret being stuck with me.”

“Ah, come on, don’t think like that, son. Yer a good man,” -he pushed himself up to tap his finger against Luka’s forehead- “don’t forget that.”

Sitting back in his seat, he rested his arms on the table. Jagged looked at his son, “So, tell me what ideas ya got fer Marinette. I know you’ve been thinkin’.”

“I was hoping to get Marinette a gift when she came to visit. I just don’t know what she likes or would like.”

Jagged gave his son a wide grin, “Well lucky fer you, I know exactly what ta get fer yer future wife!”

“Really?” Luka perked in relief.

Leaning forward to Luka, he gave his son a nod and whispered the answer like it was a secret.

“The perfect way ta a girl’s heart is a dragon o’ve their own.”

Luka looked at his dad with skepticism, “Really?”

He watched Jagged lean back with wide arms and bright smile, “Absolutely! That’s how I won da heart o’ve yer mother.”

Well, Luka couldn’t really argue with that in all honesty. Based on the bond between his parents, their relationship was one of strength and many other traits. If his dad believed a dragon would help the start of his and Marinette’s relationship, it couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“Alright,” Luka breathed with new confidence and gave his father an excited smile, “Mind joining me to the nesting grounds to find a dragon for Marinette as a pre-wedding gift?”

Jagged gave Luka a starry-eyed look and jumped up excitingly in place.

“Of course! We’ll get ta ‘ave a father-son bondin’ moment.” Jagged ran around the table and picked up his son, missing the sound of a yelp from Luka. Throwing his son over his shoulder as he ran for the front, calling his dragon companion to follow, “Come along, Fang!” 

******

It didn’t take them long to navigate through the Scottish woods along the shore cliff sides that housed one of the larger gatherings and nesting grounds for dragons. Nesting grounds were always a serendipitous place for vikings to come and bond with the majestic creatures. To build lifelong companions and friends.

For Luka, he hadn’t been to the nesting grounds in two years when he came to find a dragon companion of his own at age ten. Which turned out as a great experience if he had to say so himself. 

He remembers when he stumbled across the Icelandic hatchling with the golden eyes two years ago.

_ The white-colored dragon gazed at him with curiosity and hope. Luka reached into his side pouch and pulled out a strip of dried fish to give the hatchling; reaching the piece of meat forward. Perking and giving the item a sniff, the dragon took and ate the treat before moving closer to the young boy. _

_ Dropping to his knees, Luka waited patiently for the hatchling to approach on his own will. His parents told him that you’ll know the right dragon when you both bond and connect in mind. So, as he waited, the hatchling stepped with his front paws on Luka’s knees and stretched up until the boy stroked his head. _

_ Seeing the dragon wanting attention, Luka ran his hand along the smokey grey muzzle and snow-white head. He felt a rumble-like purr and within a few moments, he heard a faint, new voice say “friend” enter his head. Hoping it was a sign of the bond, Luka thought of the word friend in return and watched as the Icelandic hatchling opened his eyes from the nuzzling and looked at him in awe and excitement within those golden eyes. _

_ ‘Bonded?’ he heard from the dragon. _

_ Luka gave the hatchling a nod and smile, “Bonded.” _

_ The small dragon gave a chirp in happiness and nuzzled fully against Luka. _

_ “You’re quite the majestic dragon, aren’t you? Really cool and handsome looking,” he stated while taking in all the dragon’s detail. _

_ The Icelandic hatchling heard the boy’s praise and sat back, standing boldly with a little cockiness and pride. _

_ Luka chuckled, “Oh? A little sassiness I see.” _

_ The hatchling perked at the term of sassy. _

_ “You like that? Sassy?” He heard the dragon bark in agreement. “Alright then. How do you feel about Sass for a name?” _

_ ‘I like it.’ _

_ “Then, it looks like you and I are bonded companions for life,” chuckling when Sass jumped into Luka’s arms. _

Finding Sass was one of the best things to happen in his life. To have a companion and friend to talk to, who also came to enjoy some of his interests. And in two winters, he would be able to add Marinette and her own dragon to add to his list of good things to happen to him.

When Luka and Jagged crossed the skirt of dangling tree branches, both men gasped at the utopia that was the nesting grounds. The area was filled with hoards of dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It might have been only two years since he had been there, but he knew for a fact that there weren’t as many dragons last time.

“There are so many new dragons,” Luka mumbled in awe. “I didn’t know there were so many types.”

He felt his father bump his shoulder, not removing his gaze from the joyous sight, “Maybe the dragons talk to each other and tell how awesome our land is.”

They both chuckled which built to laughter. Together, once they calmed down, began walking again, slowly approaching further into the nesting grounds. Taking in all the activity surrounding them, they saw dragons roaming, flying, lounging under the bright sun, and herds of hatchlings playing about among the green fields, small hills, and low mountains. The scenery looked like a kingdom all its own, but he wouldn’t let the variety of dragons deter him from finding a hatchling for Marinette.

“Where to start?” Luka mumbled to himself, gazing at the nearby nests.

However, he wasn’t aware of Jagged moving towards another direction until the sound of grass rustling came beside him. Looking to his left, Luka watched his father take off like a kid during the holidays, jumping from nest to nest or dragon to dragon; Fang following close behind in the same enthusiasm. 

“Dad! What are you doing?! This isn’t like being at one of the trading posts.”

Jagged looked back at his son and waved off his worries, “Oi, no need ta worry, son! Fang will keep me safe.” 

_ ‘Yea, but there’s a difference from looking fearsome and acting like one.’ _

Rolling his eyes, Luka followed his father and Fang towards the open meadow, heading to the opposite side. Coming upon one of the nearest nests, he came across a familiar breed of dragon. Seeing a mixture of gold, blue, and red eyes, the snow-white scales was no mistake.

Falling to his knees, the hatchlings scurried towards Luka seeking attention like most hatchlings sought. Chuckling, Luka tried dividing his attention to all three hatchlings as they chirped and licked his hands. He could feel the smoothness in the younglings' skin and bumps where future spikes and horns would develop.

Though, like all hatchlings, the attention span didn’t last long as the Icelandic younglings ran off to play with the other hatchling breeds.

At the sound of a chuckled rumble, the young heir looked up at the mother of the nest, her gaze distant to where her offsprings ran off. After a few more seconds, the mother’s gaze shifted to Luka. Wise blue eyes looked into young ocean filled ones.

“Hey, girl. It’s been a while.” Opening his travel pouch, he pulled out a piece of dried fish jerky meat, holding it up to the dragon.

The female lowered her head and took the piece of meat and ate it. She lightly nudged her dull upward beak muzzle against Luka’s head in gratitude. Raising his hands, he returned the gesture by petting along her jaw and snout, earning a purring rumble.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” He heard the dragon give another rumble. Leaning back, he looked into her eyes with a smile filled with his own sense of gratitude, “I want to thank you for letting me have Sass. We’ve both been very happy.”

He received a lick across his cheek when they heard the hatchlings return and huddle back into the nest, all three curling up to one another before falling asleep. Feeling it was time for him to move on to allow the hatchlings to sleep, he gave the mother a wave goodbye before walking off. The Icelandic breed was a gorgeous dragon, but he felt it didn’t suit Marinette.

Continuing on to another random nest, Luka came upon a family of Wyverns. Strong but stubborn creatures, they were majestic in their own way. Slightly smaller than the Icelandic dragon, they were more of, what Luka felt, bird-like in appearance. Large and powerful wingspans and two strong powerful legs. Forest green and browns in color, they would act like good camouflage dragons in the woods or forests.

Giving attention to some of the hatchlings, he took in some more of the details around the body. Spikes traveling along the back and parts of the head, at the end of the tail it formed into a spike club shape. Luka was sure the Wyvern would make a good fierce and loyal companion, but again, he didn’t feel confident it was the dragon for his betrothed.

“Oi! Luka, come here, son.”

Looking over towards the location his father was, he saw Jagged and Fang hunched over a smaller nest compared to the larger ones laying about. Standing up, Luka headed over and knelt down beside his father.

“What do ya think o’ve these little guys?”

Jagged picked up one of the little dragons with butterfly-like wings. The coloring reminded him of one of those butterflies with orange and black markings. A Monarch he thinks it was after learning from a gentleman at a trading post when he was with his father. 

The little dragon looked up at the two of them with curiosity in those bluish buggish eyes and chirped.

“I don’t know, dad. They look like one of those Feydragons. They’re very small and I wanted to get Marinette a dragon she could eventually ride.”

“Well, maybe dis guy can be an inside home dragon companion, like a dog or cat. There’s nothin’ wrong wit’ havin’ more than one dragon.”

Looking closer at the small dragon, it’s fins fanning out and wings fluttering from the light breeze passing, and chirped.

“The little guy is cute,” spoke Luka, “It probably wouldn’t hurt to have two dragons for Marinette.”

Smiling at his dad, Jagged returned one when the sight of the Feydragon’s body began to glow. The father and son perked in attention at the sight and gazed on in their own curiosity, leaning closer to the little creature.

“Oh? What’s this?” Mumbled Jagged.

Suddenly, the Feydragon sneezed, the body giving a spark as a small explosion burst out. The smoke from the blast hit Jagged and Luka with a small light force, becoming coated in patches of ash and scorch marks across their upper body. Blinking, Luka broke his gaze from the dragon and glanced up at his father with a fuzzled haze, taking in all the scorch marks and strands of his hair and beard sticking out of place. A few strands sizzling or giving off smoke.

If Luka hadn’t been a part of the explosion, he’d find the sight of this whole event hilarious. He was sure he sported a similar appearance and knew the moment they returned home, Juleka would probably laugh. As for his mother, he wasn’t sure.

“I like this little guy!” Shouted Jagged, “Marinette would love this!”

“No,” vetoed Luka. “I’m not giving her a dragon that has explosive sneezes.”

“Oh, I’m sure they grow out of it.”

“Still no. I’m not risking my future wife with an explosive dragon.”

“You’re no fun, but I guess you have a point. I bet Juleka would love him!”

“Oh, gods,” mumbled Luka.

He didn’t want to begin imagining the idea of Juleka owning a dragon such as this one.

His eyes widen at the sudden thought of Alix and Kim learning about this dragon breed. The explosions would only add up on a daily basis.

He felt a weight land on his back and little chirps and clicks. Turning his head to his left, he tried to catch a glimpse of what landed on his back, when a small reddish gold hatchling crawled up and rested on top of his shoulder. Raising his right hand up, he waited patiently until the hatchling crawled in his palms, the dragon’s eyes never once leaving their focus from his.

“A Chinese Gold dragon?” he gazed at the structure and appearance, taking in certain details of the bat-like wings and size, along with the crests to signal it was a female. He gave the little dragon a welcoming smile, “Well, aren’t you a beautiful girl. It’s not very often we get to see your species around these parts.”

The red hatchling chirped and looked knowingly with her blue eyes and seemed to gleam at being called beautiful. Reaching into his small pouch, Luka pulled another piece of fish jerky, ripping off a smaller strip and placed it in front of the hatchling.

Watching as she sniffed the food, gurgled in excitement, and snatched the piece of meat, eating it whole. Licking her muzzle, the red hatchling pushed up with her hind legs and rubbed her head against Luka’s chin, causing the boy to giggle.

“You’re a lovable little thing aren’t you?”

The golden hatchling gave another chirp. Luka looked over the dragon coated in gradients of reddish-gold with some smokey black markings on her back. It really was a gorgeous dragon and seeing the blue eyes, it reminded him of Marinette’s when he saw her a couple of years ago when they were younger. He felt confident that this was the dragon for Marinette.

“Would you like to come home with me? I have someone special who would love you and make a great bonded companion.”

Wanting to let the dragon make the decision, it didn’t take long for the small hatchling to crawl up his shoulder and give a little lick to Luka’s cheek.

“Well, it looks like ya found yerself a dragon, son.”

“Ya. Ready to head home?” Luka asked as he turned to his father.

“Yep! I can’t wait ta show Juleka her new companion!”

Luka shook his head as he followed behind his father and Fang towards home. He was sure their house was going to get slightly busier with all the new residents.

******

It didn’t take them long to reach their village, taking the pathway leading to the Couffaine home. Compared to the other houses, it wasn’t hard to find the large two leveled home. Then again, it was said that the chief and chieftess homes were built to be a bit larger.

Walking up the front steps, the father and son entered the family home to find Juleka at the dining table, eating lunch.

Looking over to her father and brother, Juleka perked at the sight of them, taking in the messing appearance.

“What the heck happened to you two?”

“My little darlin’ daughter,” Jagged ran over to Juleka in pure excitement, “I got you a little companion.”

He held out the small Feydragon so Juleka could take a look.

“This little guy gives off explosions when it sneezes. It’s so cute!”

Juleka’s eyes grew in awe and wonder, mumbling, “Awesome.”

As Jagged and Juleka continued to wonder over the small Fey hatchling, Luka jolted when he heard his mother’s voice to the side of him.

“What on earth happened ta ya, lad?” He turned towards her to find her glancing at all his messed up appearance. “What the Hel did you ‘nd yer father get up too?”

Luka motioned for the gold dragon to hop into his palms as he held her out to his mother.

“I wanted to get Marinette a special pre-wedding gift when she comes over to visit in two weeks. Dad said that the best way to a girl’s heart was a dragon. What do you think?”

Ankara looked at the Chinese Gold dragon hatchling and gave a warming smile. As quick as lighting, his mother pulled him into a crushing hug. He was thankful that the hatchling was quick as well as she jumped out his hands before being crushed.

“Oh, my boy is growin’ up,” Ankara softly spoke, “I’m so proud o’ve ya. Yer gonna make a fine husband ta Marinette.” 

Luka sighed at his mother’s words, feeling thankful for having such support, but feeling a weight lift off knowing he was giving his all and that his family believed in him. They might be chaotic, him having his own moments, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Hopefully, Marinette doesn’t mind a bit of chaos. 


	2. She was Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bit of a struggle. I'm not too satisfied with the chapter, but happy enough where it's at. I honestly could have added a lot of detail but I didn't want the chapter to be dragged out into a long chapter. It feels a bit rushed to me, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. These chapters aren't really meant to be long but more of a simple fic of Luka and Marinette building a life together. Plus, you ended up getting a shot version of a flashback where Tom meets Sabine. Couldn't help the mother and daughter moment.

It was one of those rare months of the year where the island wasn’t coated in snow and ice. The lucky time of the year where Vikings could enjoy the short limit of greens instead of all that cold and barian look. One of the few moments the children of the village take advantage to explore the island around them.

For Marinette, it was the perfect opportunity to explore...at least, that’s what she kept telling herself. The idea of exploring sounded good at first, but in hindsight, it was more of an excuse, a terrible word vomit excuse to run off after hearing the news her parents had shared with her.

Not that she was upset or anything. She knew her time would eventually come, she just hadn’t expected the news so quickly. Marriage wasn’t particularly an uncommon topic among vikings, especially when viking children would start getting married around the age of twelve. 

For Marinette, she just wasn’t expecting to have a suiter so soon, but most importantly with Luka. A marriage with one of her oldest friends from another tribe. Someone she hadn’t seen in a whole winter’s time, maybe two winters. 

Who knew what Luka looked like now? Was he taller? Does he even want a marriage with her?

Marinette took a deep breath as she tried to calm her rushing thoughts. It wouldn’t be the first time she let her wild thoughts work her up with exaggerated scenarios. Overall, it wasn’t a bad scenario. 

The young heiress hadn’t said it to her parents yet, but she couldn’t deny that she was partially excited about marrying her friend. At least she knew Luka well enough and not being betrothed to some random viking she didn’t know. The other half being completely nervous in fear of screwing the marriage up. 

Sure, she was the heir to her tribe and like all children, you learn how to do basic tasks and chores; but that didn’t necessarily mean it would make her a good wife. Which was her current fear, being a bad wife. Not just a wife too, but the wife of Luka Couffaine and future chieftess of both tribes. 

That’s a bit scary. Being a future wife and chieftess. 

Of course, there were other things rushing through her mind, though thinking about her upcoming challenges frightened her more.

Coming to an open cliffside, Marinette shuffled over and sat down on the edge looking over the ocean. Letting her feet dangle over the edge, she let the fresh oceanic air breeze around her. The chilling wisps flowing through her loose raven locks as she let the serine and quiet surroundings ease her scattered mind.

It was a few moments of peaceful silence when the sounds of twigs snapping jerked Marinette out of her bubble as she reached for her jagger. Turning around, the tension in her shoulders lowered when the sight of her mother came into view at the top of the hill. Sighing in relief, Marinette put away her jagger as she heard her mother approach her spot and knelt down to sit in the same position as her. Sabine threw her legs over the edge of the cliff, closing her eyes for a moment as the calming fresh breeze blew through her short raven hair as Marinette’s had only mere seconds ago.

“Mama,” Marinette broke the silence.

“Yes, sweetie?” she asked as she continued to let the breeze blow around her.

“I’m sorry,” so softly that Sabine almost missed her daughter’s response against the wisps of wind.

Sabine opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter. Marinette kept her gaze out towards the water, avoiding her mother’s gaze. Knowingly, Sabine gave her a motherly smile and gentle gaze, even though Marinette couldn’t see it.

“Whatever for, dear?”

The mother heard her daughter sigh, “Come on, mama, you know. For running away.”

Instead of a scolding, Marinette sat stunned when she heard her mother chuckling. Breaking her gaze from the ocean, Marinette found her mother’s cool grey-blue eyes looking at her with a simple smile on her face, eyes twinkling with mirth. To say the heiress was confused was an understatement, but she would have thought she’d be getting a lecture about her response from her betrothal announcement.

She had a reputation to uphold. There was no excuse to run off when she should have been strong and stayed in place to talk with her parents. Wasn’t that expected as a chief and chieftess’s daughter? To stand proudly and accept the responsibilities that came with the role?

“Your father and I aren’t mad, dear.”

“You’re not?” Marinette was confused, very confused.

Her mother broke out into another fit of laughter before responding. Sabine still held her gaze with the mirth as before.

“Why on Midgard would I or your father be upset with you running off after the news we gave you? It’s not something you’d expect in the mid-mornings now.” Sabine shifted, her movement causing her to lay on a small jagged rock. 

Plucking the rock over the cliffside, Sabine readjusted and looked out at the glistening waves in the distance. She breathed in the water scented air before speaking again.

“Your father and I always wanted the best for you, even in marriage. We’ve thought about it for years as you grew older from when you were a babe. The thought about who would be best suited not just someone who would be a chief, but mainly who would be your equal in a union. When you were still a youngin, we went to visit Anarka and Jagged, and when we saw Luka, a sweet four year old full of respect and kindness, your father and I knew he could be a wonderful fit.

“Of course we waited since people tend to change through the years, but Luka never changed as the caring person he was since we first saw him. So, we settled on the two of you being betrothed. I can’t imagine what it’s like to learn about being married to your friend,” she turns to look at her daughter, only to find her looking back at her with complete attention and wonder, “but we thought marrying a friend was better than someone you didn’t know or wouldn’t get along with.”

Sabine raised her hand and grazed her fingers along her daughter’s longer bangs, swiping them behind her ears, before sliding her hand to caress her daughter’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. We didn’t want this news to upset you, but we should have told you sooner when we made it official two weeks ago.”

Marinette smiled at her mother. There was nothing she could really get upset at her mother and father for; she knew they only had the best interest at heart.

“I’m not mad, mama. I’m...I’m actually excited.” She turned to look back at the waves as they moved to mee the sandy shore down in the distance. “I just don’t want to fail Luka.”

The young viking heard her mother give a knowing hum. She felt her mother’s fingers as they grazed along her black raven locks.

“Marriage is never to be perfect, Marinette. There will always be bumps, but as long as you trust in yourself and in Luka, then there is nothing to truly fear. You will have each other to rely on, and as long as you do your best to help each other, then the two of you will conquer every fear that stumbles in your path. There’s nothing greater than the strength of two people who love and care for one another.”

“Do you think Luka is nervous about our betrothal?”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sure he is. I’m sure he’s just as worried about making you happy as you are about making him happy.”

That eased Marinette a lot, knowing she might not be the only one nervous about marrying their friend.

They heard flapping as a group of dragons broke the top of a tree line a few yards away, soaring and stretching their wings to catch the cliffside winds. A few roars and the small group of dragons flew closer towards the surface of the ocean waters. It was only a few seconds before Marinette caught the glimpse of the dragons snatching fish in their jaws.

Marinette smiled at the sight, “It must be freeing to soar in the skies like that.”

“And you’ll get to experience it in a few years once you’re a little older and have a dragon of your own,” sighed Sabine, as an old memory resurfaced. “It’s one of the greatest gifts your father has ever given me.”

“Flying?” asked Marinette.

“Flying, but freedom. I wouldn’t have had so many experiences if it weren’t for your father. He gave me an escape and gave me a place to be happier.”

Marinette was intrigued and in awe. She knew her mother wasn’t originally born a viking, but became one when she was younger, but never thought about asking until now about her parents.

“Mama? How did you meet papa?”

“Well, we were in our early teens. Your father was sixteen and I was fifteen...”

~~~ _flashback_ ~~~

_Arriving at the docks of the Bogs Isles trading post, Tom, eager from their week’s trip, couldn’t wait to step off the boat and set foot on land again. Ever since his father passed away three years from an enemy's raid, it wasn’t common for him to join his mother in the trips to the trading post when he was typically left behind in the village to lead and watch over his people._

_But the times he got to join, he would easily grow excited at the chance to travel and escape for a few days on unfamiliar terrain that wasn’t like home. The chance to explore and navigate the different stands to see what the craft men and women had produced for the year. Plus, it was always a nice opportunity for Tom to spend time with his mother when she wasn’t busy with her chieftess duties._

_Which was hard for the young heir the past three years without his father. His mother, Gina, taking on double duties while he focused on his tribe's history and duties as future chief. Those outside of their people wouldn’t see it, but his mother was the strongest woman he had come to know with everything she burdens herself with, but perhaps that was the duty as chief. A chief or chieftess does what they must for their people._

_Hearing the boat’s wooden plank rub against the wood, Tom jostled out of his thoughts when the ship came to a halt. Workers by the docks helped tie the boat in while others along with some of his people worked together to settle down the walking plank._

_Sighing excitingly, Tom made his way to the front of the boat where his mother stood waiting for some of the men to gather crates and bags for trade. His mother looked beside her and smiled at her only son. He smiled in return, already at his mother’s eye level. His mother always said he’d take after his grandfather in height; just wasn’t expecting he’d be growing in height at a young age._

_“Go ahead and explore, my boy. I know you’ve waited a long time to come here.”_

_“Are you sure, mom?” asked Tom. “I don’t mind helping you.”_

_Gina gave her son’s shoulder a pat, “I know you don’t, but I don’t plan on taking long. Plus, I plan to visit Andre to catch up. Go explore and we’ll meet back at the ship for lunch and sail home.”_

_“Alright, mama.”_

_Tom bent slightly and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before running off up the hillside towards the trading village._

_It was a wonderful change in scenery he thought as he spent the morning walking through each individual stall. There were a few items here and there that Tom mentally marked to revisit on his next trip to the village. However, there were a couple of things he couldn’t resist buying now like cookbooks and spices._

_He might appear like a burly man, but he was nothing but a simple man who enjoyed baking and cooking. It wasn’t ideal for most positions as chiefs, but in a village where your tribe was known for their creativity - well, it was easy to enjoy when his people encouraged his hidden talent. Especially if it meant they got to buy Dupain baked goods._

_As the day was reaching mid-morning, Tom was meandering through the now crowded village, peeking over one stall to another when he glanced forward and caught the sight of a young Asian woman. She looked about his age, but what stood out most to him was how she stood in the distance alone away from the village center. Yet, most uneasy was the longing of sadness._

_If he were any other person, Tom was sure he’d ignore the situation and continue on his merry way. However, being the gentle being he was, it wasn’t in his nature to glance and walk away. He valued kindness and if there were a chance he could help this stranger, even if it was nothing but a smile and feel less sorrow, then, he’d count that as a victory._

_Cautiously, Tom made his way down the dirt path and approached the young woman, keeping a few feet apart from them to avoid entering her personal space._

_“Excuse me....miss?” softly spoke Tom._

_He watched her jolt from the sudden intrusion and glanced his way. The moment the stranger’s eyes made contact with his, Tom stood mesmerized._

_Cool bluish-grey eyes bore into him like he was staring into memories of days of bright cloudy days with a calming breeze on cliffsides or on his dragon._

_Moments standing there silent, the young woman started guarding herself as she continued to stare at his silence._

_“Can I help you?”_

_Shaking his head, Tom embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled an apology._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you o-or frighten you. I noticed from the distance that you looked crestfallen and I just thought to see if there was anything I could do to help.”_

_Dumbfounded, the young woman raised a brow, “You’d help a mere stranger?”_

_“Well of course,” responded Tom. “I’d help anyone who I felt was in need. And with today being such a beautiful day, someone as beautiful as the Northern Lights shouldn’t look so melancholy.”_

_Tom smiled at the young woman until the full brunt of his words sunk in. The smile disappeared as his face flushed red, eyes wide with dread._

_Across from him, the young woman blushed as she stared silently at Tom, both unmoving. For Tom, he was ultimately embarrassed; he hadn’t meant for it to sound like he was courting her._

_He hid his face in his hands when he heard the most gorgeous noise he’d ever heard. Removing his heated face, Tom looked up to find the young woman hiding her smile behind her hand and giggling. The sight of her smiling and laughing was angelic as her long raven hair flowed and blew against the mid-morning breeze._

_“Is this how you charm all the ‘beautiful’ strangers?” she crooked a brow, a small smirk curving her lips._

_“I-I promise I wasn’t trying to court you or anything. N-not saying I wouldn't court you. You're absolutely gorgeous! I-I" -He swiped his hands down his face- "I can't seem to shut up when needed." He took a breath and looked at the woman nervously, "I swear I just wanted to help.”_

_She smiled and took pity at his flustered state. She approached Tom with calmness, “You’re a funny man…uh”_

_She paused as she realized she didn’t know his name. Picking up on her silent question, Tom raised his hand and introduced himself._

_“Tom. Tom Dupain.”_

_Raising her hand and placing it in his, she responded in kind, “Sabine. Sabine Cheng.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sabine. I know we only just met, but would you like to join me in walking around the village? I know a few places that would be sure to bring you a smile.”_

_Feeling surprisingly at ease around Tom, Sabine gave in and allowed him to show her around the trading village._

“Your father, as hilarious and charming as he was when we first met, might have said he wasn’t aiming to court me; however, it was challenging to not grow romantically attached to him throughout the day the two of us spent the mid-morning together. The way he always aimed to put a smile on my face or make me laugh...it was the happiest I’ve ever felt. It was early afternoon when everything changed.”

_Tom and Sabine were standing near the edge of one of the small cliff sides nearest to the docks. For their short time together, they walked along the village and moved from one stall to another, the joy between Tom and Sabine couldn’t be broken. At least that’s what Tom thought until he heard some ships down in the docks shouting their preparations for departure._

_He heard Sabine sigh and looked over to find her filled with sorrow again._

_“Is that your ship?”_

_Sabine gave him a nod, with a soft, “Yeah.”_

_“Is...is everything alright, Sabine?”_

_Tom felt Sabine intertwine her hand with his as she gazed down below at the docks._

_“I came with my father and family members to buy supplies for my marriage.”_

_Shock overtook Tom. Of all things he was expecting to hear, that wasn’t one of them. But worse, why did it ache so much to hear that this woman beside him was already taken?_

_“You’re getting married?”_

_“It’s an arranged marriage, but not one of love. I always wanted to marry for love.”_

_The more he let her words sink in, the more he understood her earlier sadness. Sabine didn’t want to leave and go back to this marriage that was awaiting her._

_Sabine looked back at him, and she smiled at him full of joy and warmth; a tear making its way down her cheek, “Today was the happiest I’ve been. Being here with you was the best thing to happen to me.”_

_It was then that Tom knew he had to do whatever he could to convince her to not return to her family’s ship. Standing up, Tom pulled Sabine with him as he held her in place with his gaze never leaving her’s._

_“Today has been the best day in a long time for me as well, Sabine. And I believe it was fate that I stumbled upon you. I know we just met, but every part of my being can’t stand the thought of you returning to such sadness.” He looked down at the docks to see his mother approaching their ship and members of their tribe loading new supplies._

_Looking back at Sabine, he knew what he had to do._

_“I know you’d be risking a lot, but most importantly losing much as well, but let me take you away.”_

_Shock flooded Sabine as she stared openly at Tom._

_“W-what?”_

_“Let me give you an escape, Sabine. Come back with me to my village. I can give you a home and anything you want as long as it means I know you won’t be bound to a life of sadness.”_

_“Why do this...for me?”_

_He could only smile at her as love-filled his face, “Call me a romantic, but I don’t think I could live my life without you after the short time we spent together. I believe Freya has given me a chance for a future I've been hoping for. However, this does not have to be out of romance. I would never force you into anything you'd never want. I just want to offer you a chance of freedom to live your life full of happiness."_

_Relief flooded Sabine as she relaxed and looked at the man before her adoringly._

_“Okay,” she responded; smiling further at the excitement and surprise radiating from Tom. “Let’s do it.”_

_~~~ flashback ends ~~~_

“So, with your father’s help, I ran back to gather your great-uncle Wang, since he was the only one who disagreed with the arranged marriage, and together, we followed your father to his ship where we sailed away to a new life and beginning. Your grandmother, Gina greeted us with open arms and as your father promised, gave your uncle and I a place we could call home. Together, we built a life that I thank the gods for bestowing, but most importantly for bringing me to Tom. Through the first few months, your father and I built a strong bond as friends, but it didn't take long for your father to court me. By the end of my first year here, your father and I got married.”

Marinette looked at her mother with awe and amazement. She couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face, “You got to marry for love after all.”

Sabine looked at her daughter adoringly, “Yes. I got to marry for love, but most importantly, I got to marry my best friend and the gods blessed us with an incredible daughter.”

The chieftess raised her hand as she pushed her daughter’s loose bangs behind her ears, looking at Marinette with pride and joy. Though that moment of joy and pride was short-lived as Sabine’s smile faltered.

“I’m just sorry that I put you in an arranged marriage. I’m doing to you what I ran away from.”

Marinette grabbed her mother’s hand out of comfort and tried to ease her mother’s worry; saying the words she should have done in the beginning before running off.

“I’m not upset, mama.” She watched with encouragement as her mother’s unsettlement turned into curiosity and hope. “I’m sorry I ran off, but it’s not out of frustrations or hurt. I’m actually really happy to be betrothed to Luka.” -the surprised look in her mother’s eyes encouraged her further- “The only thing that really bothered me is the fear of ruining everything. I don’t want to be a disappointment to him.” 

She closed her eyes and released a sigh. Marinette looked back at her mother with distress, “What if I’m not good enough, mama?”

Sabine wrapped her daughter in her arms as she chuckled and held Marinette close, “You won’t be a disappointment, Marinette. I can promise you that.”

“How do you know? How can you be sure?”

She gave her daughter a smile full of encouragement like she had done so for her mere moments ago.

“I know because you are a Dupain-Cheng. Though, most importantly, because the two of you are best friends. And if there’s anything I know about you, is that you always put your heart and best effort into everything you do.”

Hearing that really eased Marinette's fears.

“Thanks, mama,” smiled Marinette, comforted by her mother’s words. “So...when do I get to meet Luka again?”

Releasing Marinette from her arms, Sabine stood from her sitting position. She held her hand out for Marinette to take as she helped her daughter on her feet.

“In the next day or so. Your father and I thought we could stay for a while so you and Luka could have a chance to rekindle. I know it’s been quite some time since the two of you last saw each other.”

Marinette smiled at the prospect of seeing Luka soon.

“We better be heading back to pack for our trip. Your grandmother insisted we leave as soon as we could so you had as much time as possible.” Sabine chuckled, “I swear she’s as much of a romantic as your father.”

Laughing in return, she followed her mother back towards the village. As they walked, Marinette couldn’t help but smile wider as the stress from earlier disappeared. Her mother’s words held true about her as she always tried to give her all in everything she put her heart into. 

And perhaps Luka was dealing with a similar situation. Maybe he was nervous about their betrothal as much as her. 

Though, whatever might come of their future, she felt confident that she and Luka could weather through it together. And who knows, perhaps some of that Couffaine chaos is what she needs for a less than stress-filled life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading. I hope you continue to stick with me as we're starting to dig into Luka and Marinette building their relationship and overall bond. Thank you for following this fic and keep an eye out for the next chapter....once I update my other 2 fics >.<  
> Catch ya later my lil vikings!


End file.
